


Invitation

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: “You know,” he says into the silence stretched between them. “If you ever want to top, we can switch.”





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> one day...one day soon...I will write the bottom Damen this world deserves. until then, have this.

They lie in bed together, fresh from a shower. Damen’s hair is still wet; he’s resting on top of a towel to save his pillows from being soaked. Laurent looks at him and Damen looks back, a faint smile on his face.

 

“You know,” he says into the silence stretched between them. It’s not awkward but Laurent is glad it’s been broken. “If you ever want to top, we can switch.” Laurent’s eyes must widen in surprise, because Damen’s face goes faintly ruddy with a blush. “You don’t have to! I was just saying. You don’t have to bottom all the time.”

 

Laurent is silent for a moment, his mind working quickly to throw out every assumption he’s ever made about the man lying beside him. Despite his size and obvious masculinity he has been nothing but sweet and gentle while making love. And now, completely out of the blue, he’s offering to be on the receiving end of their love making.

 

Damen looks like he’s going to say something else. Before he can, Laurent speaks. “I’ve never topped before,” he admits. Now Damen looks surprised.

 

He wets his lips. “Never?”

 

“Never.”

 

A pause. “Do you want to?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Damen grins, his white teeth bright in the dimness of his room. The sun has set and the lamp is across the room casting shadows over both of them. His dimple looks particularly deep when he smiles like this. Laurent is helpless to lean in and kiss him.

 

“Next time,” Damen says, his hand on Laurent’s cheek.

 

Laurent lifts a brow. “Not now?”

 

“Oh, you want to? I thought since we—”

 

Laurent interrupts. “I want to.” He's treated to another of those beautiful grins as Damen grabs him by the waist and draws him into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hit me with some kudos and comments pls and thank u


End file.
